ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in 1885
The next morning, Ratchet and the gang arrived in the drive-in theater and planning some preparations before departing. Ratchet: Okay, that's the right amount of electricity flowing, all circuitry secured... Reia: (This is the third time we have to alter history like this..) Genis: I haven't seen Reia this quiet since Los Angeles.. Presea: This leaves her completely open to the darkness. Kiva: I know. Genis: I may have forgotten this already, but why did you actually fight Ratchet a few years ago? Kiva: Because I gave into the darkness for what Simba did. But Reia's different. Genis: That's weird.. She almost fight against you and resist that action. I guess she is pretty tough. Kiva: Yeah. That's true, Genis. Presea: But that resistance alone won't be enough to stop a dark cloud of memories. She maybe all right for now, but it's only a matter of time. Kiva: And when that time comes, I'll be ready. Presea: Good to hear that. As a friend, I am proud of you. Genis: Me too. We'll help Reia as well. Kiva: Thanks, guys. - The gang gathers around for a new plan. Ratchet: All right. The time machine is ready to jump for 1885. We'll catch up with Marty on the starship. Jimmy: I am a bit interested to see that year personally. Namine: Me too. I'm getting excited! Presea: You may need my assistance. I'll go with you. Reia: This is our only shot to save Dr. Brown. We don't want to miss it. Kiva: Right, I agree. Who knows? We might put an end to this time machine once this is over. Reia: Maybe. Ratchet: Alright, Marty. We'll catch up with you soon. Marty: Alright. Be careful. - The gang teleported to the starship and sets a course to Hill Valley, 1885. During the flight, Kiva finds Reia fighting with robot opponents to get herself trained up for the arrival. The opponent the robot cloaked itself was Cooler. Cooler: Heh.. A Saiyan born and bred for battle has no need of such feelings. Reia: (Must..trained..harder..) Kiva: Master... Reia: Kiva, came to train as well? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Understood. I already set the combat training to maximum on me. You're free to do what you choose. Kiva: I'll do easy. Reia: You'll miss out the fun, you know. Let's go! - Cooler fought Kiva on an easy difficulty, and easily defeated the robot without a scratch on her. However, Reia and the robot clashed with their full strength. Blow by blow, the entire arena was shaking under their fierce battle until Reia was knocked down. Cooler: What now? You have nothing left but your Saiyan pride. Show it to me. - Reia slowly got back up and Kiva walked a few steps backwards. Reia: Nothing..left..? I'm not..a FOOL!!! - Reia quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan, penetrated the robot with one punch and blast it to pieces. Returning to normal, Reia turns around and sees Kiva both amazed and shocked at the same time. Kiva: Holy cheesecake...! Reia: Sorry.. That was too rough.. I know I shouldn't.. Kiva: Are you kidding? That was awesome!! Reia: Oh.. Thank you. (That'll hold the pain even farther at this point..) I saw your battle. Was it too easy?? Kiva: I always do something that's easy. Reia: I understand. (I should've told her that this isn't a game! Darn it!!) Never let your guard down or you'll slack off. Zemo will do the same. Kiva: Okay. - Reia is about to exit the training arena, but Kiva stopped her to ask about the second attack she mentioned earlier. She already knows that the spell 'Blizzard' was one of them. Kiva: What about the second attack? Reia: Oh, you mean 'Sonic Blade'. That was one of Cloud Strife's moves. Kiva: Wow... Reia: And soon, you too can learn this attack to your will. Kiva: Alright, master. - A few minutes later, the gang teleport to the last known signal to 1885 and finds both a calvary, who are chasing an Indian tribe, and Marty, who is hiding in a cave. Ratchet: There are you, Marty. Marty: Man, am I glad to see you guys. What took you so long? Zack: Sorry. Our transportation is not simple. Naminé: But at least, you are still well. Marty: Wish I can say the same for the time machine. Reia: Why's that?? Kiva: I guess that one of the Indians shot an arrow at it. Marty: Yep, and it hit the gas tank. Ratchet: So, there's no way to get back to 1955 the normal way. Clank: It seems that way. Reia: (This aroma feels odd. It wasn't Flint, but I wonder who..?) Kiva: So, now what? Reia: The best we can do is to find some shelter for the night. We'll find Dr. Brown in the morning. Kiva: Seems fair. - Somewhere along the way toward a house, Marty trips on a hillside, hits a fence and was knocked senseless again. Yasha: *sighs* This is starting to get old.. Clank: Luckily, Marty wasn't fenced himself in. *laughs* Kiva: Very funny, Clank. Ratchet: Okay, funny guy. Let's just get Marty inside the house. - While Marty is recovering from the fall, Reia stood watch for the second time in a row. Kiva: Boy.. Presea: The painful memory continues to be at bay. If we are not careful, she might turn on us. Kiva: I know. Presea: I wish to know, what was the memory about? Kiva: She told me that she was attacked by Omega Shenron. Genis: What? I thought we already destroyed him. Kiva: Yes, you guys did. But this takes place many years ago. Presea: Being captured by a monster is truly horrible. Genis: We have to help her! Kiva: My master.. I haven't seen her with so much pain within her before. Genis: It's almost feels like Colette when she is suffering so much.. Kiva: I know. Genis: Huh? You know about Colette's past sickness? Kiva: Well, a little.. Genis: Oh, okay. Presea: Want us to accompany you as you can talk to your master? Kiva: Well... I don't honestly know... Genis: Well, it's get late. We should get some rest. Presea: Agreed. Kiva, don't stay up too late. Kiva: Alright. - Before Kiva can hit the sack, she still sees Reia stood watch for the night. Kiva: Master.. - Raine agreed to stand watch in Reia's place and headed inside the house, where Kiva waits for her. Reia: Kiva, you're still up? Kiva: Pretty much.. - Reia sits on a chair, thinking a few things over. Reia: You are worrying about me, are you? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I'm fine, really. At least, for now. Kiva: I know. Reia: Anyway, I like to know. What are your favorite adventures? Kiva: My favorite...adventures? Reia: The journies you enjoy the most. That's what I meant. I heard that you and Terra go on a Christmas journey on the North Pole a long time ago. Was that one of them? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Interesting. Having a good time with him? Kiva: Yep, we have. Reia: Any other adventures you enjoy as well? Kiva: Well, there's one time we visited a western town called Colby. Reia: I remember that. That's the town where we deal with a power corruption. I'm surprised that we got out of that town alive.. Kiva: Me too. Reia: We should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Kiva: Yep. Sleep well, master. Reia: You too. - Reia and Kiva too have gone to sleep. But the memory still haunts Reia and won't tell Kiva just yet. Category:Scenes